1. The Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an improved electronic apparatus capable of controlling electrical and gas appliances in a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional dwellings are built using wiring for separate electrical functions and manually adjustable valves for turning on and off gas appliances. These homes are costly to build and do not provide for integrated services such that alarm systems, other sensors, electrical power distribution, and other digital signal processing can be easily transmitted throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,129, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides for integrated electrical services such that electrical power distribution using an integrated electrical network. However, although certain features of this system are extremely advantageous, it was found desirable to provide a more intelligent control system having greater stability during even higher volume uses, provide for greater configurability, and allow for many new types of "appliances" to easily interface with the control system.